


The last of the sirens

by Littlekitten08



Category: ownwork
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekitten08/pseuds/Littlekitten08





	The last of the sirens

Russell's pov*

"Honey are you almost ready? Our friends are already waiting for us in the dinning room. Dinning area? Whatever it is called on a cruise ship?" I heard my girlfriend, Emily, say. I was standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out this damn tie. She begged me to go on this cruise with her. Emily was a marine biologist and the company she works for wanted to celebrate a big break though they have recently made. With the help of my company, they where finally able to create a underwater vehicle that could travel deep into the dark part of the ocean.

It was a very successful project, it took a few years to finish it. There will always be more to work on with this so I take the little victories while I can. This might be a cruise, but we are also on our way to go show it off in some other country. I really wasn't paying much attention to whoever was speaking at the time. "Yeah ill be coming out in a few, I still cant seem to get this tie on properly, cant i just wear a clip on?" This tie was really starting to get on my nerves as i took it off for the seventh time to figure out how to do it. Emily pop her head into the bathroom of our room and laughed. Her long red hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. Still have no clue how she can do that all on her own. Her soft warm chestnut brown eyes meet mine in the mirror, "You know if you needed help you could have just asked me."

She came into the bathroom and made me kneel in front of her. She wasn't that small, only 5"8 while im 6"3, but I listened to her. "I didn't want to bother you, you where busy with your make up, and seriously what wrong with me wearing a clip on tie anyway, no one would notice." I grumbled as she started to tie it. "You think that now, but people notice this kind of things. Plus your 25 and dont know how to tie your own tie!" She laughed. I couldn't help but to smile. "Yes im 25, but you know i dont go to these kinds of events, or do this kind of thing. Id much rather go to dinner in my sweet pants then these uncomfortable things." I retorted playful back. All she did was roll her eyes and crack a small smile. "But lucky for you, you have a a women with 3 older brothers, who where just to lazy to do this kind of thing. So i can always tie them for you." I took her hands afterwards and kissed them. "Well thank you, but i think our friends are waiting for us. 

Emily smiled again and walked out of the bathroom pulling me along with her. "We were waiting for you slow poke, not on me." Being in a rush to get in the dinning area, she wasn't watching were she was going and ran into a few of the sailors running up to the captains pit. I didn't think much of it at the time. Emily was laughing as she got back up, "Those guys where in as big of rush as we are. " and with that I was being dragged to were our friends are waiting for us. I glanced over my shoulder to see if I could get any info about why they were rushing. "I just hope nothing bad is happening" Emily didn't seem to hear me and opened the door for us to enter. Looking over my shoulder again, a bad feeling came washing over me like waves

Not wanting to bother Emily with anything, I didnt say a word about how uneasy i felt. Could be the lack of food eaten to. The group was all waiting for us. There was Emily's older brother Robert. He was a red head to, but he had really crystal clear blue eyes. A little shorter then me with shoulder length hair he always had pulled back in a man bun. Personally i hated the way it looked, but i never said anything about it, not my place to. He was a biologist to, kinda just ran in that family. Emily studied plants more then animals, while Robert studied creature more. Then there was Mona, a little women with pixie styled black hair. She was an engineer like me. She had dusty brown eyes and she always seemed bored, but she was a part of the team and became our friend. Then there was my childhood friend, he was in charge of all types of designing processes that happened here. That was Omar. He came up with the design of the creation, even runs a blog about the steps and troubles we came through. The five of us were teamed up when we first started.

"Hey about time you two love birds got here, the chubby was about to order." Omar said with a smirk. Mona nodded in agreement but then smacked Omar on the back of his head. " Its your fault im chubby, and im not even chubby, im pregnant you dumdass." Omar and Mona where married. I was happy for them. Robert just sat there drinking he wasn't big on a lot of conversation. Omar, Mona, and Emily all talked around the table as we eat. About half an hour after eating, I could hear something going on outside. Men where screaming at each other, and there could be foot steps heard above us. Emily was clinging onto my arm scared. "Russell whats going on?" She asked. I just shrugged as Robert got up "Omar come with me? Russell stay here with the girls ok?" I didnt have a chance to say anything as the boys ran outside.

Mona sat next sat to me putting a hand on her baby bump. "Do you think its pirates? I heard that the captain got lost because something threw off his compass. Probably some research equipment got lose and started messing with the electromagnetic field on his compass and got us lost." She said with a frown. Omar came back with Robert behind him. "You right about that babe. We are lost, and the captian dosent look so good. I think theres something wrong with the old guy" Omar spoke as he walked up behind her, kneeling beside her. He placed his hand on her bump. Robert sighed "This is why we should have just flown there. but nooooo little miss lets take a cruise there talked us out of it" Emily stood up and crossed her arms.

" Well sorry i have a bad fear of flying. " she glared at him. I stood up. "Hey calm down alright, everything will be fine. We will get back on track and be there. Plus Robert, the boat is a lot better then being stuck on a airplane with some really annoying people." I said. They all nodded in agreement. "It's seem to quite down a little, Lets go outside and check things out?" I grabbed Emily's hand and started to leave. The group following behind. A lot of the other passengers were on the deck looking at something in the distance. The air seemed really heavy with pressure. A weird vibration was in the air. The air looked tinted with a dark purple mist, so dark it was almost black. e

The eerie sound grow louder and louder the closer we got to a weird island. "Where the hell are we?" I hear Omar ask. "I have no clue." Robert said as he pulled out a large map from his messenger bag. The girls have fallen silent, Mona and Emily where standing by the edge of the boat rail. The mist in the air seems to be pulsing now, but i couldn't move. My head started to feel funny. I could hear singing, the closer we got to the island. The closer we got the more and more unusual it looks. Whips of blue and green floated in the sky, the little lagoon in the center was large and had glowing blue jelly fish swimming around it.

No one could say anything, no one noticed the dark shadows in the water. The island was so fascinating. A loud cracking sound could be heard as something tore a giant hole in the haul. the mist seemed to wrap itself around me, grounding me to the spot i was at. I felt as light as feather, but as heavy as a brick. The boat was sinking faster by the minute. I could see the girls holding tightly onto the rails as we hit land. The impact was so great that parts of the ship started to fall a part. There was another really loud cracking sound and the part of the boat we were on broke off. As soon as my body hit the water, they mist seemed to disappear. I still felt dizzy but was able to move around. The water was ice cold and all I could think of was getting to land.

Still in a haze, swimming the best i can, i could feel some sort of arm wrap and mine. I started to see black spot, needing oxygen badly but unable to move. What ever had a hold on me started to move. I could still here the singing as the blackness consumed me, but before I fell unconscious , I swear I heard the words. "Welcome to paradise" in a weird warbled voice.


End file.
